


Boy Toy (The Boys Are Back In Town)

by schoolboyblue



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Blow Job, Carmen Is A Fucking Woman, Carmen in a flashback sorta, Dennis doesn’t like kissing right away, Dennis is secretly soft, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Floor Sex, M/M, Mac is gay, MacDennis - Freeform, Mild BDSM, REO Speedwagon mention, bonus gang, face fucking, gagging, if you can call it that, kind of, mac is in love oops, someone please help poor mac, talk of sex tapes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23587831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schoolboyblue/pseuds/schoolboyblue
Summary: What if Maureen hadn’t woken up that night?-Mac sucks Dennis’ dick.
Relationships: (background), Carmen (It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia) & Mac McDonald, Mac McDonald/Dennis Reynolds
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	Boy Toy (The Boys Are Back In Town)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for being horny for both Mac and Dennis I know they’re shitlords. 
> 
> Sorry for using the T slur with Carmen but y’all know the canon and I’m a tranny anyways so 
> 
> -
> 
> Someone help Mac

Dennis burst through the door of his apartment, Mac hot on his feet, and belted the chorus to one of his favorite songs. 

“The boys are back in too-oown” Mac added, stumbling a little bit clearly having a great time. A goofy grin was spread across his face and he was nicely flushed. They were roughly 15 beers in a piece. It was boys night. 

Dennis picked up a chair and mimed humping the back of it. His ass flexed gorgeously. Dumb Sober Mac wouldn’t admit it but that made his dick twitch inside his pants. He’s seen every single one of Dennis’ sex tapes and had cum to all of them, hand flying over his dick imaging it was him Dennis was pounding. God he always got horny when he drank with Dennis, damn him to hell. 

No, not to Hell, Dennis was his best friend even if he was a shithead and a bastard. 

Dennis twirled around in a way that would’ve looked stupid had Mac not been so close to his face and able to see his uneven blush and breathing. He was gorgeous. Like, washes his face, uses conditioner, was probably wearing mascara pretty. He noticed Dennis had put on concealer. He wanted nothing more than to grab his face and kiss him. He stuffed that thought down and started coming up with an excuse to go jerk off in the bathroom like he usually did. 

Fuck he could get lost in Dennis’ eyes. 

“You Alright? You look kinda.. gone dude.” Dennis’ voice broke through, his red lips a little too close. Mac licked his own lips, probably too chapped for Dennis to like anyways. He was always weirdly insecure around Dennis. The man wore fucking lipgloss, for fucks sake. 

“Yeah, I just gotta go do something in the shower” Mac fumbled over his words. God he was stupid and Dennis was going to call him out for it. He didn’t know how he felt about drunk Dennis when he got into a mood. 

“Weird way to say you’re going to go jack off but alright” Dennis chuckled, adjusting himself through his pants. “Do something in the shower- yeah alright bud” He was probably trying to be subtle but fuck were they drunk. His dick looked heavy in his stupid fucking tight jeans. 

“You too?” Mac said tentatively. Dennis was clearly hard and he walked the line between wanting to ask to stay and letting Dennis leave in peace. Maybe the alcohol was making him bold. 

“Shut up, stop looking at my dick.” Dennis batted Mac’s hand away. When had he reached out his hand? “You can’t look at my dick that much and still deny being gay.” He said bluntly. That shot something through Mac. He wasn’t gay. It was a joke. He didn’t desperately want to fuck Dennis and watch his curls bounce against his pillowcase. Fuck. Ok he really did. 

“I’m not! You’re the one touching yourself through your pants trying to be all sneaky!” Mac sputtered and felt his ears heat up. 

“Hey don’t be so defensive.” Dennis flashed his teeth and baby blue eyes. That stupid fucking smile, he was like a shark and all Mac wanted to do was kiss that look off his face. “You can stay if you want.” 

Mac shuddered and his heart sped up. Watching Dennis come apart under his own hand? Seeing the face Dennis makes when he cums? Fuck yeah. He’d heard Dennis through the walls and even on his sex tapes, but he’d never seen his face. Maybe he bites his lip. Maybe he gasps and pants and bats his eyelashes. His dyed eyelashes. 

“Ok.” Mac swallowed as Dennis took out his dick.   
Holy fuck this was happening. He was drunk. Dennis was drunk. This was wrong. They were going to hell and Mac was going to let them. 

“Dude I know you’re gay, but stop cock looking and work on yourself.” Dennis gestured to Mac’s obvious election through his pants. 

Mac didn’t dispute it this time and fumbled taking his dick out, already embarrassingly leaky. He cupped his balls and massaged up the shaft. In his peripheral he wanted Dennis tightly run a fist up his cock. He hissed through his teeth. 

Mac was suddenly struck with a shyness that overpowered him but watching Dennis’ expression kept him grounded. Dennis knew what he was doing on his dick too, fingers working quickly, spitting into his hand to act as lube. Fuck was he hot. 

“Wish Maureen would suck me off.” Dennis said it with his head leaned back, face screwed up in frustration. It shot through Mac like a knife. 

“You don’t need her dude.” It came out hot and entirely too angry. Dennis chuckled. 

“Why, you gonna suck me off?” Dennis pointed his dick at Mac and waved it in a way he probably thought was sexy but was just goofy in their drunken state. “You ever sucked a dick before?” 

“No, dennis, I haven’t. Because I’m not gay.” He flat out lied. Mac huffed but his mouth watered at the thought of Dennis resting heavily on his tongue. The ability to give Dennis pleasure seemed nauseatingly good. This was too good, he couldn’t let himself get used to this. 

“It’s fine dude, we’ve all known for years.” Dennis said as close to comforting as he’s ever sounded. He said the next part quietly. 

“We all love you man” 

Mac let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. It was weird having this conversation staring at Dennis’s leaking cock with his in his hand. 

“Yeah” Mac said softly and started to lean in, desperately wanting to taste his lips. 

Dennis pulled away harshly. 

“Nothing with the lips” he said, a little unsteady. “Or I gotta work up to that, sorry” he added, quieter. 

Mac just nodded and sank to his knees. He knew Dennis could be like that, he was insecure and also definitely had sensory issues he wouldn’t admit to. Dennis came over and pressed the head of his dick to Mac’s plush lips. He darted out a tongue to taste his friend. Dennis was salty, and musky, and weirdly tasted like cologne. He opened his mouth and sank forward, taking about half of Dennis’ shaft into his mouth. 

Dennis moaned, soft but strangled. Mac was in new territory even though he’d sucked off Carmen before. She was soft and feminine and smelled like vanilla while Dennis was all hard edges and distinctly masculine. He fucking loved it. He never ached this hard in his hand while taking Carmen into his mouth. Mac added just a touch of suction before taking a deep breath and sinking down further. 

“Fuck” Dennis gasped, carding a hand through his hair. His stupid curls were a mess. “Can you go deeper?” Dennis’ voice sounded strained and needy. 

Mac gave a few bobs of his head before pulling off and making eye contact with Dennis. 

“I can try.” Dennis’ dick jumped. Mac felt a drop of precome dribbled out of his own cock, he quickly spread it down his shaft for lubrication. 

Mac leaned forward, this time sinking down on Dennis’ cock and gagging a little when he got his nose buried in Dennis’ pubes. He definitely put cologne on is dick. What an asshole. It smelled good, it was probably expensive and this prick put it on his dick. 

Dennis moaned a little more openly now, probably relishing in the sharp contraction of Mac’s throat. Mac guessed he really like the gag. 

He sighed when Mac settled in deeper and stayed there, expertly rubbing his tongue on the underside of the shaft. 

“Where the fuck did you learn to do that?” Dennis gasped and, fucking finally, sank his fingers into Mac’s hair. Mac hummed at the praise. He pulled off. 

“Nowhere, just know what feels good.” Mac lied a little, he didn’t want to talk about Carmen right now because Dennis would probably call her a tranny. He wanted to suck Dennis’ dick and make him forget about any shitty remarks he might make. 

Mac took a deep breath and dove back in, relishing at the feeling of the head of Dennis’ cock sliding against the back of his throat. Dennis wound his fingers in Mac’s hair and tugged experimentally. Mac groaned, his own cock forgotten as he suppressed another gag and hollowed his cheeks. 

He bobbed enthusiastically, inwardly impressed at his stamina and embarrassed at how much he loved this. He kept it up for minutes but Dennis cried out and made some of the cutest and softest sounds he’d ever heard. 

Dennis mumbled something under his breath, his voice dripping with pleasure. 

Mac immediately popped off. “What was that?” 

“You look nice like that.” Mac held eye contact with him and kissed down the shaft. “Your hair looks.. not small.” He said with a goofy look on his face. 

“Thank you.” Mac sat back on his heels and smiled, taking what was probably a joke sincerely. Dennis never complimented him and if he said anything in the morning he’d deny it. It was the alcohol and how Mac’s lips were probably red and his hair was tussled. 

“Do you wanna..” Mac sorta trailed off when he touched his dick again, fingers trailing sparks over the head. 

“What?”

“Fuck my mouth? I bet I could take it.” Mac looked at the ground and leaned into Dennis’ hand when it connected sweetly with his face. 

“Yeah. Hell yeah. Lean against the cabinets.” Dennis gasped. Mac moved accordingly. 

With his new arrangement Dennis pressed his cock against Mac’s lips again, tapping lightly and asking him to open up. Mac swallowed and rested his head against the cabinet door, letting Dennis guide his cock down his throat. 

“Tap me if you're gonna choke or puke or anything” Dennis said, sounding like he was out of breath. 

Mac was tempted to tease him about how considerate he was being but he bit it back and nodded. Sex tape Dennis was hard and rough and not terribly considerate to the poor girls that came home with him. Sure they had safe words and stuff but Dennis initiating a safety system? Unheard of. 

Mac’s eyes fluttered closed as Dennis just pushed forward and went for it, slowly but thouroughly fucking his mouth. The head of his cock was leaking down his throat and he could taste him, smell him, feel him getting closer. He usually lasted longer with girls. If Mac’s mouth was currently stuffed with cock he’d snort about it. 

“I’m gonna-“ Dennis sounded strangled. Mac’s cock jumped just in time with Dennis’. 

Mac just hummed, giving approval for him to cum down his throat and inadvertently vibrating Dennis’ cock. The hand tightened in his hair and Mac was forced to try and take a breath around the dick in his mouth but failed, coughing a little and pushing Dennis away by the hips. 

“What the fuck dude, I’m about to cum” Dennis didn’t sound angry, more turned on and desperate. 

“Sorry, have to breathe.” Mac laughed a little and beckoned Dennis forward again. 

Dennis made quick work of grabbed Mac by the hair and back of his neck and fucking right into his throat. Mac gagged a little and Dennis was ruined, shooting down Mac’s throat. Mac pulled off slowly and licked up the shaft, everything seeing Dennis in aftershocks. 

What Dennis did next was unexpected. 

He got on his knees and crashed his mouth into Mac’s, urgently kissing him and closing his hand over Mac’s on his cock. Mac’s entire body responded, hand moving to cup Dennis’ cheek and give him access to his dick. His hips canted lightly into Dennis’ grip. How the fuck was he this close already. 

Dennis bit his lip. 

Mac came with Dennis half in his lap with his tongue shoved in his mouth. He whimpered as Dennis moved their mouths in tandem and stroked their tongues together. Fuck this felt too good. Too perfect. Too comfortable. 

For a second Mac imagined a life where they ended up like this at least weekly, tangled up together and making out on the gross kitchen floor like teenagers. Riding out orgasms together and laughing as stupid jokes made in the heat of the moment. He was in love. He never wanted this to end. He almost cried when Dennis pulled away and tucked himself back into his pants. 

“Sorry” Dennis was red and breathing heavily. “We’re drunk.” Mac nodded. 

“We’re drunk.” He agreed. 

Dennis seemed to be on the fence about something, biting his lip and looking just past Mac. He finally spoke up. 

“Wanna get drunk together more often?” He smiled and it was as shy as Mac’s ever seen him. This was the golden and here he was, flustered and blushing and barely panting. 

“Leave Maureen.” Mac hated to bring her up but thinking about her felt like being gutted. He wanted Dennis to himself. To his relief Dennis nodded. 

“Way ahead of you.” 

-

BONUS 

“They aren’t fighting anymore and Dennis hasn’t called Mac fat in weeks. What the fuck is going on?” Frank said to the gang in the back office, all watching Dennis teach Mac how to throw darts in the bar. They were standing too close and some cheesy REO Speedwagon played in the background. Dennis had picked it out and EVERYONE knew this was his love language. 

“They probably fucked.” Dee supplied, shrugging. “We all knew they would eventually” 

“Gross, no they didn’t.” Charlie wrinkled his nose. He then spent a good couple seconds looking at his friends. Mac wiped something from the corner of Dennis’ mouth and all he got was a slap to the wrist. 

“Oh my god.” Charlie’s mouth fell open. “They totally fucked.” 

“At least they’ll be easier to deal with.” Frank snorted.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey reader your hair looks... small


End file.
